Worlds Collide
by OutOfOxygen
Summary: Carlisle and Emse together again, 5 of the 6 others are happy 1 not .... i suck at summaries but the story is good. MY FIRST FANFIC. BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Cullen Boys**

**Bella POV**

**It was my first day here at forks high, joy, high school for the 17****th**** time. Yes, 17****th ****time, you heard right. The reason, I am a vampire, the thing I hate the most about being a vampire my two sisters.**

**My sisters, Alice and Rosalie, Alice is small pixie like and annoying with short brown spiky hair, Rosalie has looks that any model would be jealous of, blonde hair and perfect figure.**

**We headed to the office to get our schedules and head to classes before we're late (thanks to Alice for taking so long choosing an outfit). As I walked to my first class all I could hear in peoples minds was "Wow she's hot, I wonder if she'll go out with me?" "God she has to be related to the Cullen boys with those looks".**

**Wait who were the Cullens. Oh well I guess I'll have to find out.**

**When I eventually got to first lesson I handed my slip to the teacher to get signed and he assigned me to a seat, guess who I was next to; if you guessed one of the Cullens you were right.**

"**Hi I'm Edward" the boy said**

"**Bella" was all I replied**

**Once class got started Edward whispered so low I new human ears wouldn't be able to hear, "I know what you are"**

"**How, wait what am I then?" I asked smugly**

"**Vampire" he stated**

_**Crap **_**I thought**_**, how the hell does he know, unless... He can't be! Can he?**_

"**How do you know?" I asked, well more like demanded.**

"**Simple" **_**what the hell does he mean simple**_** "I know a vampire when I see one, considering I'm one, I should" he replied as if this was nothing.**

"**You're kidding!"**_** I can't believe there is another coven here.**_

**He just simply shook his head.**

_**Wait till Alice and Rose find out about this, wait till Esme finds out!! She'll be unbelievably happy! **_

**At lunch I was looking for my sisters when I seen them sitting with Edward and two others, I think must be his brothers. I headed over and before I could even sit down Alice was up and dragging me out of the lunch room towards the car with Rosalie and the 3 boys not far behind. We reached the car and Alice simply said "head home now!" I'm saying said more like shouted and demanded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Esme and Carlisle**

**When we arrived home, Alice was the first one out the car and through the front door before I even stopped the car! **

"**Here we are" I told them.**

"**Ok oh and by the way these are my bothers, Emmett" **

"**Hi" Emmett said**

"**And Jasper" Edward told me **

"**Hey" Jasper said.**

"**Hey, well do you 3 wanna meet Esme?"**

"**Sure" All 3 replied at the same time, causing me and rose to giggle.**

"**What's so funny" Asked Jasper**

"**Yeah, we wanna laugh too" said Emmett in child like voice.**

"**Nothing, it's just you 3 said Sure at the same time was just funny." Rose told them**

**After that we all headed inside only to be greeted by Esme sitting with a blonde haired man who looks about 20, 21.**

"**Carlisle?" Edward asked. "What are you doing here?"**

"**It's a long story" Carlisle answered.**

"**I think we can keep up" We all said at exactly the same time.**

"**Well here goes nothing, When I was human, Esme here was my fiancé, my father was a hunter, when he found out a coven had came to London he started training me, then when the time came we were fighting and one of the vampires lured me off on my own without me realizing because I was so caught up in killing it. All of a sudden it started coming towards me then in a matter of seconds it was in front of me, then it bit me." Carlisle then looked at Esme.**

"**when the others came home I was told that Carlisle had been killed, I didn't believe them, so I ran out into the woods to try and find him. Once I realized what I was doing I stopped and looked around, but all I could see were trees. When I turned to where I was looking before all of a sudden there were 3 people In front of me, ' who are you?' I asked they just looked at me, didn't say a word, 'what do you want? I asked. Once again nothing, then one of them bit me and I felt like I was burning inside, so I screamed, then I blacked out." Esme finished.**

**Then Carlisle started. "Once I woke up, I went back to my home but only to find it empty and Esme gone."**

"**It was the same for me" Esme said.**

"**Is that all?" I asked quite annoyed that Esme didn't tell me, Alice and Rosalie this before. Esme nodded.**

"**I see you've all met." Carlisle said to us.**

"**Oh and Bella, Alice, Rose, the boys will be moving in." Esme told us.**

"**Yes" Alice and Rose said at the same time as I said "WHAT!!!"**

"**Get over it" Alice and Rose told me just before I stormed off to my room and blasted my music.**

"**She'll come round" Carlisle told Esme**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**One Big Happy Family, I Wish**

**I was sitting on my bed while listening to Paramore, well everyone in the house was listening I had it that loud. Jasper came in and screamed at me as I didn't listen anytime they asked me to turn it down. **

"**Don't even comment on how loud I listen to music coz you're just as bad!"**

"**Whatever" jasper replied as he rolled his eyes.**

**Esme then came up and told me to get downstairs.**

**Once I was downstairs Alice and rose jumped on me and dragged me to the game room.**

"**Ok now that EVERYBODY is here, we're going to play truth or dare, whether you like it or not Bella". **

"**FINE!!" I shouted. **

"**Ok Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked me.**

"**Dare" I was feeling confident.**

"**I dare you to make out with jasper" she stated.**

_**Please no anything but that, I mean c'mon I hate him he hates me.**_

"**No way Alice" that time jasper spoke.**

"**C'mon Bella if you don't do it you're gonna have to chicken" **

"**No way I'm chicken Alice, so I'll do it" I said smugly**

"**Don't I get a say in this?!" Jasper asked annoyed.**

"**No sorry" Alice replied innocently.**

"**Fine!" Jasper shouted**

**Just as me and jasper started to get up to head out of the room we heard,**

"**Where do you think you two are going it has to be in front of us so we know you do it" Alice had said with a mischievous grin. **

"**I hate you!" I said with acid leaking into my voice. **

"**I know you do Bella just do It so we can get on with the game."**

**Jasper POV**

**At the exact moment Alice finished her sentence Bella crushed her lips to mine, I instantly responded by kissing back without even realizing. This is one of the most amazing kisses I have ever had. We must have got lost in the kiss because I heard coughing and then pulled away.**

**Bella POV **

_**Might as well get this over with.**_** With that I crushed my lips to his, once he started kissing me back, the kiss was amazing. We must have gotten lost in the kiss because I heard coughing then he started pulling away. **

"**Your turn" Alice told me**

"**Ok, Edward truth or dare?"**

"**Dare" **

**I smiled evilly**

"**Can I change to truth?" Edward asked clearly scared.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while in was grounded and had my laptop taken off me ******** anyway I'm back.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV.**

"**Nuh-hu, you already picked dare!!" I said.**

"**Aww c'mon you look like your evil when you make dares!" Edward moaned.**

"**tough" I yelled. "ok let me think,, I dare you to… ummm. I dare you to eat a spoonful of cinnamon"**

**Edward then went and got a spoonful of cinnamon.**

"**is that the best you got?" Emmett asked**

"**wait for it" Rosalie said.**

**As soon as rose finished her sentence Edward was gagging in the doorway with a spoon in his hand. He ran in the kitchen then we heard a tap running. 5 minutes later he came out, his head soaked, and sat back down and said **

"**I hate you!!" to me.**

"**love you too" I replied with, he then glared at me.**

**He snapped his head towards Emmett.**

"**truth or dare Emmett?" **

"**dare!!" Emmett shouted**

"**I dare you to give jasper a lap dance!"**

**mine, Emmett's and jaspers mouths opened into a 'o' shape.**

"**hell no!" jasper and me shouted at the same time, then next thing I know I'm getting dragged into Alice's room.**

"**ok spill" Alice told me. There was really no point in arguing so I might as well just tell them.**

"**fine, I like jasper ok, I really like him"**

"**I knew it" rose said excitedly.**

"**then why'd you ask?" I muttered.**

"**so how we gonna get you two together?" alice asked.**

"**oh no , don't you two get involved, hell no, please!" I begged**

"**sorry no can do sis" rose told me**

"**damn" I muttered**

**2 days later**

**Alice and Rosalie we're desperately trying to think of ways to get me and jasper together, oh joy, note the sarcasm. Its not that I don't want to get together, its just the fact I don't want Alice and Rosalie involved coz they will probably just mess it up.**

**We were in school, I was sitting in art waiting for the teacher to shut his mouth so I could start drawing, the only good thing about the teacher talking is the fact that I could avoid talking to jasper longer he had this class too.**

**The teacher had finally stopped talking. So now I started drawing, was starting to draw my own version of a emo anime romance, which aws basically a emo girl and boy sitting in a music room with a guitar each singing. Just then jasper started talking.**

"**so…." He started**

"**so what…" I replied**

"**I dunno I was hoping you would come up with something, coz I got nothing"**

**we both started cracking up after that, the teacher and the rest of the class were staring, well apart from Lauren and Jessica who were glaring.**

"**sluts" I muttered under my breath. That just made jasper crack up even more.**

"**do we have a problem, miss swan, mr hale?" Mrs Brandon asked.**

"**no miss" me and jasper replied at the same time. **

"**ok, good" she replied with. I decided to look into her thoughts.**

_**i cant believe I was stuid enough to teach I would nuch rather be sitting at home reading.**_

"**she really doesn't want to be hear" I muttered to jasper **

"**yeah.. I can tell that by her emotions" he told me**

"**you should hear her thoughts" I said back**

**after that we started talking about a lot of random stuff. about 10 minutes before the bell was going to go, jasper said something truly unexpected.**

"**hey bella, I was wondering if…well I was wondering …" he said**

"**just spit it out before you choke on it" I told him.**

" **well…. Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme? "**

**he said at vampire speed. So I'll translate it, I was wondering if you would like to out with me?**

"**yes, a thousand times yes" I replied very enthusiastically.**

"**really?" he asked clearly shocked**

"**no I was joking" I replied sarcastically "of course you nimrod" we both started laughing then. **

**The bell rang while we were laughing, we started heading to lunch and when we got there the look of shock on the others faces was pure genius, as me and jasper were walking hand in hand laughing towards the table. **

"**wha.." wow Alice had never been speechless before.**

"**yeah me and jasper are now officially dating" I said at the same time jasper said.**

"**yeah me and bella are now officially dating" **

**the others started laughing **

"**you 2 were sooo made for each other!" Rose exclaimed.**

**AN: bella and jasper are more emo than the rest of the cullens / hales. Oh and next chapter, which I'm writing now, bella reveals a secret. And everyone finds out about everyones powers.**

**Please review… it would mean sooo much to me ******


	5. A:N

A:N Sorry I havent updated in ages, I have writers block and cant think of anythink so bear with me and anyideas would help.


End file.
